5 o'clock in the morning
by anatak2000
Summary: A one-shot dean x reader fic very loosely based on the song 5 o clock in the morning. Dean had been gone for two weeks now on a hunt, and when he doesn't come home on time, you begin to worry. Will he come home in one piece, or will you have to stitch him back together like other days? Can you deal with that anxiety? R&R! 3 Deanxreader dean/reader


**Alrighty heres a nice oneshot for yuh! If your new here, welcome! If you came to read this from my other deanxreader fic, then yay! (Check out my other fic if you haven't read it yet) PLEASE review! I love them 3 **

**-Kandee/Kat**

_It's five o'clock in the morning_

_Conversation got boring_

_Said you're going to bed soon_

_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just lay there_

_Until I heard you come up the stairs_

_And I pretend that I was sleeping..._

_And I was hoping you'd creep in..._

3:39pm

You sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you turned off the tv and headed to your room. Dean and Sam had gone on a particularly rough hunt which you had begged to go on, but they forced you to stay behind due to you recuperating from the last. The only reason you were still awake was your anxiety. You needed that confirmation text or call from Dean saying he was alive and alright.

You eased your way into one of Dean's old shirts, and being that you were the only one around, you didn't care much that it barely hung past your upper thigh. You walked out and sat down in the library, a soft frown forming your lips as you read the clock. 4:13.

Why hadn't he texted you yet?

You began to worry, knowing he should have been done with this hunt by now. It sounded like a regular wendigo, but then again, when were things ever that simple?

You took a deep breath, trying to rid your mind of those thoughts. They were fine, you coaxed yourself, he probably just forgot to text.

4:21

You closed your laptop, knowing it hadn't really distracted you as you pretended it had. It was time you tried to sleep. Maybe he'd just stayed at a motel off the highway and been to tired to contact you.

It was pathetic, you knew, to constantly worry about him whenever he went on a hunt. He was Dean Winchester, after all, but you couldn't help it. It worried you that he could die any second and you wouldn't know any better. All three of you had gone to hell and back, literally, and you weren't really looking to return.

Being engrossed in your own thoughts, you had somehow ended up in Dean's room. You shut the door quietly, though no one was home to hear it, and snuggled underneath the covers. The blankets smelled of whiskey and beaten up leather, reminding you all the more of your Dean. Slowly, you willed your eyes closed, figuring that pretending to be asleep would somehow convince your body that you actually were.

Just as you began to feel sleep encompass you, your phone buzzed.

Instantly you shot up, feeling for your phone in the dark room. Finally you grabbed ahold of it, and unlocked the text. A relieved sigh escaped your lips as you read the message.

_I'm sure you're asleep, but just wanted to say that we're alive. Be home soon._

_Sam_

You set your phone back onto the bedside table, but when your hand graced the edge of something metal, you sat up once again to examine it. To your surprise, you found a camera.

You turned it on and started fumbling with the buttons until you found the pictures. Slowly, you clicked through them. The first one was years ago, before your time with them maybe. Sam and Dean were at Bobby's house, laughing at something, God knows what, but their smiles were just as beautiful as always. The next was a picture of Bobby, though it was blurry. He had a hand coming up to the camera and a look of disdain on his face. Who would've thought he was camera shy? Next was a video. You pressed play.

_"Listen, son, I know you like messing around with girls right now, but __someday you're gonna settle down,"Bobby said seriously._

_They were in a junkyard, leaning up against cars having what seemed to be a pretty serious conversation. _

_"Bobby,"Dean groaned._

_Sam tried to hold in a chuckle, but failed. He was so proud he had remembered the camera. _

_"Boy, I'm being serious. I know how you are. I know you better than you know yourself. Someday someone's gonna come in and take your breath away. Hell, it happened to Sammy, didn't it?"Bobby said, turning towards the camera._

_"Don't get me involved in this,"Sam laughed obnoxiously in the background, making the camera shake a little. Dean held a good 'piss off' look before turning his attention back to Bobby._

_"Your point being?"He sighed._

_"My point is,"Bobby faltered,"Sam turn that damn thing off!"  
_

A small grin had appeared on your face without you realizing it. You clicked through the next couple pictures halfheartedly before finding another video.

_Sam turned on the camera around to face himself, whispering,"Okay, so get this. I didn't get much sleep last night __because of the other two, in fact, I had to go to the library, so I couldn't hear anything. But that's okay, because A) I found a case and B) I found Dean's camera. Let's go humiliate them, shall we?"_

_He flipped the camera back around, bounding down the hall until he found Dean's room. He cracked open the door just enough to fit the camera in without Dean and (Y/n) noticing. They were snuggled up against each other, Dean whispering sweet nothings into her hair, while she made idle drawings with her finger on his chest. (Y/n) brought her head up to Dean's and a genuine smile came to his lips. _

_Just as they were about to kiss, Sam slammed open the door, roaring,"Why hello, Sleeping Beauties, how was your night?"  
_

_"Sam!"(Y/n) gasped, pulling up the covers,"What are you doing?"_

_"i'm recording the very first time you two ever hooked up, since I'm sure there will be plenty more,"He replied,"Should I just move my bed to the library now, or..."_

_"Sammy?"Dean asked rather calmly, despite his pursed lips._

_"Yeah?"He said with a proud voice._

_"Get out,"Dean continued. throwing a pillow towards him. The camera was flipped upward, facing the ceiling. All you could hear was Sam's laughter before the video ended._

You sighed happily. That had been how long ago? Two years? Something like that, but you had been with the Winchesters for much longer. You remembered it being after a particularly long and scary hunt. One where you had almost gotten killed. The two of you had been yelled, screaming at each other, when suddenly his lips were on yours. Thinking back on it, you kinda felt bad Sam didn't get much sleep.

That's when you heard voices down the hall.

5:01am

You hurriedly set the camera back in it's place and pretended to be asleep, listening intently.

"Where's (Y/n)?"Dean asked, though his voice was muffled.

Sam replied something from farther away, though it sounded like "Check your room."

You heard footsteps down the hall. The louder they got the father your heart hammered in your chest. You were never this needy, but for some reason tonight you just wanted him by your side.

The door opened, filling light not the room. You kept your eyes shut.

"Dean, wait, we need to-"Sam started, but Dean just closed the door.

You heard the floorboards creak as Dean made his way to the bed. With a small groan, there was a dip in the mattress, then an arm wrapped around you. Dean snuggled up against your back. and once content, sighed into your hair.

You swiveled around to face him, a groggy smile on your lips. He kissed you longingly, and your hands made their way up his arms. You felt the edge of his v neck shirt, sticky and wet. Confused and worried, you pulled away, turning on the bedside lamp. Horrified, you realized he was covered in blood.

"Dean!"You exclaimed.

He sighed,"I don't want to deal with this tonight. Let's just sleep."

"No. Shirt off,"You ordered, walking over to the first aid kit. You brought it over to the bed, looking at his many cuts and bruises. You began cleaning his wounds, mumbling,"I thought this was just a couple wendigos."

"It was,"Dean said,"Until we ran into some vamps on our way out."

With a strangled sigh, you pulled out the needle and thread. Dean shook his head, his hand coming up to the gash on his shoulder, but you slapped his hand away. Silently you pondered why this was hurting you more than him, it seemed. You hated seeing him come home like this. Once you finished, you washed the cuts along his face.

"Why do you always come home like this?"You said, thinking out loud.

"Because I know you'll always be here to take care of me,"He replied, looking up into your eyes with a smirk.

"Maybe one day I won't be,"You joked,"What are you gonna do then?"

"That'll never happen,"He said with much certainty. He pulled the rag out of your hand, setting it back into the kit before wrapping his arms around your back.

"What makes you so sure?"You asked, straddling his waist before leaning down almost fully against him.

"You can't resist my good looks and charm,"Dean chuckled smugly.

You laughed,"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."With a smile still on your lips you gave him a chaste kiss, whispering,"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know,"He replied.

He pushed you down onto the bed, wrapping one arm around you. You breathed deeply into his chest, attempting to empty your mind of all the anxiety and pressure having Dean go out without you there had caused.

You snuck a quick glance at Dean, who's eyes were half-lidded and droopy. Tonight he seemed to be fighting sleep though, for his worry lines and creases were more present than ever. You could tell he was deep in thought, though he probably wouldn't take well if you brought it up. You pecked his chest affectionately, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. You both needed a distraction after all. He tensed by your touch, much to your dismay. Confused, you looked back up at Dean, who sighed, relaxing a bit as he mumbled,"I was worried about you."This struck you by surprise. He was worried about you? Why? All you had done for the last few days was sit around the bunker, wandering aimlessly. It seemed unreal and unreasonable for him to be worried about you. He began to speak again, whispering,"Just had a bad dream. that's all. Vamps said somethin that reminded me of it."

You had heard enough. Slowly, you draped your arms over his shoulders, kneading your fingers through his hair.

"Baby,"You chuckled,"I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you really wanted me to."You could see a small smile barely gracing his lips before you continued,"Or if you take forever on a hunt again, which case I'll drag you home myself."

"Ooh,"He teased,"I love it when you take control like that."

"Just like two weeks ago?"You replied with a week.

His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, before a wide smirk spread across his lips.

"Has it been that long?"He asked, and you cocked your head, one hand caressing his chest. You could feel the muscles jump and flutter under your touch. Was that excitement?

"Something like that,"You said half-heartedly. Your mind was somewhere else, and you both knew it.

"That's too damn long,"Was all he said before his lips were on yours once again, this time with an intensity that made your stomach flip and toes tingle.

* * *

"Dean, wait, we need to-"Sam started, but Dean just shut the door. Sam sighed loudly. If it wasn't for him and (Y/n), he swore Dean would have died from an infection or drinking himself into a stupor. He began to walk back to the kitchen, looking for something small to eat. His feet slapped against the grey tile, the cold shooting up his feet. He opened the fridge slowly, shoving a few of the beers aside to find his price: a vanilla yogurt. He pulled out a spoon and headed to his room in a daze. The hunt had been much tougher on him than he let on. Spreading out across his mattress, he heard (Y/n) shriek Dean's name, and a chuckle escaped his lips. Yeah, she'd definitely take care of it.

His phone buzzed from within his pocket, and with a furrowed brow, he pulled it out. Checking the caller ID, a sincere smile appeared against his lips for the first time in days.

"Hey honey,"He mumbled quietly into the phone, knowing those were only words for her to hear. She asked something just as quiet from the other end, and he replied,"Yeah, I'm fine. Dean was much more beat up than me. And no, he doesn't know about us yet. Haven't found a good time to tell them."

They talked for a while, just as (Y/n) and Dean did, but one thing was for sure. Both the boys were thinking the same dangerous thing about their girls that night, though couldn't say it.

_I love you._


End file.
